femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trudy Spencer (Republic of Doyle)
Trudy Spencer aka''' Destiny''' aka''' Chastity '(Shannon Barnett) is a minor villainess from "The Fall of the Republic", the Season 1 finale of ''Republic of Doyle (airdate April 7, 2010). She was a prostitute going by the aliases Destiny and Chastity and the mistress of Tommy Windsor, the CEO of the the T.W. Group. She was also a conspirator in Tommy's plot to kill his wife Lucy in order to cover up his company's illegal business practices. "The Fall of the Republic" Trudy committed the plot under her alias Chastity, approaching Christian Doyle (Jake Doyle's brother and a T.W. Group employee) at a hotel bar and spiking his drink to knock him out, later placing his body in a rental house on Signal Hill that Tommy owned, allowing Tommy to have Lucy murdered and frame Christian as her killer. While investigating Lucy's murder with Jake to clear Tommy's name, Malachy Doyle (Jake and Christian's father) contacted Trudy through the website she ran under her Destiny alias and had her come to the hospital where he was recuperating from a heart attack to talk. Once there, Trudy claimed Tommy had hired her to seduce and drug Christian as part of a sexual fantasy, while also claiming that the arrangement was requested anonymously over the phone. But later on, when Lucy's body was recovered and Jake informed Leslie Bennett about "Chastity" being paid to seduce and drug Christian as a means of framing him for the crime, the evil Trudy denied everything when interrogated by Leslie and Daniel Hood. Trudy also made the claims Christian was already on drugs when she saw him at the bar and had gotten rough with her at the rental house, and accused the Doyles of trying to bribe her into lying. "The Son Also Rises" Trudy later appeared in episode 2.04, "The Son Also Rises", during which Tommy Windsor was murdered during a protest of the recent Ponzi scheme he had been acquitted for while Christian was working to clear his name in Lucy's murder. Trudy first appeared when Tommy was confronting her at her home, where she lived with her grandmother. Jake and Malachy arrived as Christian fled the scene, with Malachy asking Trudy about Tommy. Trudy offered little help to the investigation, telling Malachy she wanted to put her past behind her. But later on, it was revealed that Trudy had been behind Tommy's murder, having been demanding for him to give her payment for her role in framing Christian. Instead, Tommy lied and claimed he was still getting the money together, giving her $250 in an attempt to appease her. Trudy, however, saw it as a demeaning call-back to her life as a prostitute and attacked Tommy, with Tommy throwing a chair that crashed through the window of his office. Trudy then struck Tommy in the head with a bookend, causing him to stumble back and fall through the broken window to his death. Trudy was revealed as Tommy's killer after Jake and Malachy recognized her initials "G.S." on Tommy's burner phone that he used to contact his hired hitwoman Michelle Richmond, realizing that her name was short was Gertrude. Jake also discovered the bloodied bookend in Trudy's garbage, showing it her while confronting her. Trudy confessed to killing Tommy, blasting him for not paying her the money she was owed. She also apologized for framing Christian and assured Jake she would tell the police he was innocent before turning herself into the authorities (off-screen). Gallery Trudy Spencer interrogation.png|Trudy in interrogation Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Alias Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Prostitute Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested